Leupon Twilis
Leupon is the main protagonist of the Japanese animated series Leupon: Twilight Omega! He is a bounty hunter or "hunter" (as he's referred to on several occasions) and travels through a post-apocalyptic world with his crew consisting of his old friend, Marjorie Trois , and recent member, Helena. He is voiced by Williams Dafoe. Creation The producers of Leupon Twilight Omega have been quoted as saying they chose the name Leupon because "it sounded cool." It is stated in the special features accompanying Leupon: Twilight Omega that Leupon's appearance is modeled after the late Japanese actor Yusaku Matsuda, especially as he appears in his famous role in Tantei Monogatari. Appearance Leupon is tall and lean in appearance, he has dark messy green-tinted hair and brown eyes, which one of them is later revealed to be artificial and lighter than the other. In a flashback in episode 6 it's revealed that his fully-functioning right eye was surgically replaced by a cybernetic one (although he himself may not have conscious recollection of the procedure since he claims to have lost his natural eye in an "accident"). He is usually dressed in a blue leisure suit, with a yellow shirt and Lupin III-inspired boots.EX:clusive Focus Panel: Kawamoto Toshihiro He is often seen with a cigarette between his lips, even if it's raining or "there's clearly a No Smoking" sign where he is sat, standing or walking through. Leupon's constant smoking is a homage to Lupin III, as Lupin's partner, Jigen, smokes cigarettes that are usually very poor condition, similar to Leupon. There is also quite a distinctive reference through Leupon's rebellious demeanour and hair to the famous musician Bob Dylan. Personality Leupon is a slothful, listless, indifferent, and lazy character. He indeed passes the vast majority of his time on the Bebop lounging, watching TV, or sleeping. In a few rare occasions, he is also seen reading or practicing Jeet Kune Do, a martial arts practice he is very skilled in, being among other things passionate of Bruce Lee films. He is a hardened smoker, shown with a cigarette in his mouth in practically every shot (the poor conditions in the cigarettes that are depicted recall those of Daisuke Jigen.) Leupon is rarely seen excited about something and, even less frequently, says he likes something. At one point, he tells Marjorie that there are three things he hates- kids, animals and women with attitudes. Ironically, Ed, Ein and Faye respectively fall into these categories, something Leupon questions Jet about. He usually behaves phlegmatically and walks slouching almost as if he is sleepwalking. He appears to be tormented by the ghosts of his past and has frequent nightmares of his life in the Red Dragon. He considers he already died once therefore doesn't show the slightest fear of the possibility of being killed, often acts as if to challenge death, so to prove he is still alive. However in a conversation with Faye, he admits to not want to die because of "the hate to." One of the recurring themes surrounding Leupon's character is how he views himself and his life. Following the implant of an artificial eye, he says his left eye, the real one, sees the present while the right synthetic one sees the past, making the past indelible in his mind, not allowing him to get rid of or forget it. Despite that, he usually encourages others to forget the past as "not important." Leupon's star sign is Cancer, which fits with his inability to let go of the past. When he is not working, Leupon is very laid back, sarcastic, and lively to the dismay of his crew mates. He is typically found either resting on the couch or reading magazines. Leupon's philosophy seems to be based on the ancient samurai ideals of immediacy, such as considering oneself as dead and the idea of death as being an awakening from a dream, which are both elements of bushido illustrated in the Hagakure. His pet hates are children, pets, and women with attitudes. Ironically, all the members of the Bebop ''besides himself and Jet, (Ed, Ein and Faye, respectively) fall into these categories, as discussed in session 9. Although people often talk about cowboys in an almost heroic sense, his image is far from the idea of one and, on the contrary, has characteristics typical of an antihero. He never acts to protect anyone but only for interest, often has to be persuaded to commit himself to a hunt he considers little exciting, has a rather sharp and cynical sense of humor, when he pursues a bounty, he throws himself headfirst into action regardless of damage caused to people and buildings, and doesn't have the slightest moral scruples of having to kill someone. In the movie, he even tells an old woman that he and the ''Bebop crew don't serve and protect and that their work is strictly business, though Jet doubts that he actually means that. In spite of all this, Leupon still has a good heart and, whether he admits it or not, is more than willing to help out others without expecting anything in return, which is rather ironic considering his line of work. A good example of this is in session 7, when Victoria Terpsichore offered him a wad of cash, and he only took a single note while saying the rest was for her husband. He treats Ein as kind of emergency food and Ed as a burden, but in reality, despite never telling his companions a word of appreciation, Leupon nurtures an obvious affection for each of them and often seems willing to help them. This affection is shown through his constant choice to not interfere as they face their past, even if meaning he has to pass up a bounty. In particular, he shares a genuine brotherly affection with Jet, and it is safe to say that they consider each other their best friend. In fact, they are often seen talking together like two old friends. Although they often fight because of the excessive stubbornness of Leupon, occasionally resulting in him being banned from Bebop, these arguments are always resolved in short time. Jet is also the only person Leupon confides about his past. Leupon's most complex relationship in the series is the one he has with Faye. Most of the time they do nothing but bicker however, in moments of danger, Faye has always shown concern for Leupon, and Leupon has shown some empathy for Faye's situation. Faye has also always taken care of Leupon when he was injured, although she still kept a bitter attitude. The affection between them is quite obvious, and many people have speculated that Faye could be in love with Leupon. Watanabe has said on the subject, "Sometimes I'm asked the question, 'What does Leupon think of Faye?' I think that he likes her quite a bit. But he's not a very straightforward person and makes sure not to show it." Abilities Leupon has many talents and abilities, including very sharp eyesight, abnormally acute perception, and extraordinary luck. Leupon makes use of sleight-of-hand techniques to win card games, pick pockets, and even to slip things onto other people unnoticed. He is well-versed in weaponry (such as his personal Jericho 941, or Ruger P85 as well as other guns and explosives) and hand-to-hand combat skills due to his past employment with the Red Dragon crime syndicate. He follows Jeet Kune Do, the mindset developed by Bruce Lee, though he has a penchant for high kicks of French boxing. Leupon is also a pilot, and flies a converted Asteroid racer called Swordfish II which is armed with four machine guns, multiple missile launchers, and a single plasma cannon. Leupon also repeatedly demonstrates an exceptionally sharp intellect, although he has a habit for neglecting to plan ahead, as noted by Jet. Leupon has repeatedly been able to outwit the entire Red Dragon syndicate, predict the moves of his opponents (whether in combat or in the casinos), and use lateral thinking to get out of virtually every situation which life throws at him. He can also regurgitate objects he swallows at will, like a casino chip. Biography Backstory Leupon was born on June 26, 2044 on Mars. Not much is known about the 27-year-old's family or childhood apart from his grandmother dying before he was born. Throughout the series, there are some clues given about his past such that it can be presumed that he was raised in one of the slums of Mars before becoming a thug, a thief, and then finally a criminal affiliated with the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate where Mao Yenrai, head of the organization, takes him under his wing. The criminal organization becomes kind of like a family for Leupon, and, thanks to his skills, he manages to become, in a short time, one of the top men. Because of his recklessness, he loses his right eye in an unknown accident, which occurred in a mission on behalf of the Red Dragon, after which he was implanted an artificial eye. Simultaneously, after joining the Red Dragon, Leupon meets http://cowboybebop.wikia.com/wiki/Vicious%7CVicious, and soon, both become candidates for possible successors for Mao as the leader of the organization. While Vicious is ambitious, selfish, ruthless, and willing to do anything to get the leadership role, Leupon instead finds no interest in the opportunity. The difference of opinion between the two gives rise to a great mutual hatred as well as a strong rivalry, however, this is not the only reason. They have a shared past and are shown to have fought and worked together in the past. In Leupon's flashbacks, he is shown fighting alongside Vicious. At about this time, Leupon gets involved in a shooting probably not with the police, but the assassins of Vicious. He survives and is rescued by a woman named http://cowboybebop.wikia.com/wiki/Julia%7CJulia. It is unclear exactly what links Vicious and Julia, though it seems that Julia was somehow subdued by Vicious and obliged to obey him, even though some elements reveal she had ties with him of a romantic nature. Having heard of the new bond, Vicious offers Julia to restore her freedom in exchange for the life of Leupon. Leupon simultaneously staged his fake death and offered Julia to leave the Red Dragon and run with him to start a new life. They were supposed to meet in a cemetery on a rainy day. Julia, however, not having the strength to kill the man she loved, decided to run away alone, so at least one of them could be saved. She did not go to the cemetery, leaving Leupon waiting in the rain for hours. Leupon finally decided to leave, and so, painfully put an end to their relationship. Later, in circumstances that are not told, he met Jet Black who becomes his partner and close friend. They embarked on the ship known as the Bebop and quickly became the most feared bounty hunters of the Solar System. Despite the passing years, Leupon continues, every time he gets an opportunity, to seek his beloved Julia. In the series In episode 2, Stray Dog Strut, Jet and Leupon, while hunting a kidnapper of animals, meet Ein, a dog with an unexpected human intelligence, who they decide to adopt as a pet. In episode 3, Honky Tonk Women, an appearance by Charlie Parker in a dream convinced Jet to try his luck at a casino. Here, the two bounty hunters meet Faye Valentine, who, after a series of events between this session and episode 4, Gateway Shuffle, becomes the self-invited third member of the crew of the Bebop. Initially, both men don't agree on having a woman on board, especially an opportunist like Faye. Over time, however, they become an attached and functional team. In episode 5, Ballad of Fallen Angels, when Faye decides to try to catch Mao Yenrai alone, unaware that he has already been killed by Vicious, she falls into a trap of the Red Dragon, only to be used by Vicious to attract Leupon. Arriving at the appointment in exchange for the life of Faye, Leupon faces before the assassins of his rival and Vicious himself. Vicious is more propitious and manages to push Leupon through a glass wall, but Leupon manages to throw a grenade towards Vicious. Leupon falls to the ground, but survived with the help of his fellow travelers who brought him back to the Bebop and medicated his wounds. Following unclear circumstances, Vicious survives the explosion caused by Leupon's bomb. In Session 9: Jamming with Edward, the eccentric Ed joins the trio. Leupon resumes his life as a bounty hunter until episodes 12 and 13, Jupiter Jazz, when Faye flees to Callisto because of her fears of her feelings towards her companions. In an effort to find her, Leupon picks up a message perceived to regard a woman named Julia, but the term "Julia" turns out to be just the code name of a purchase transaction of a consignment of drugs (Red Eye) by Vicious on behalf of the Red Dragon. After a new clash with his rival, in which he manages to escape again, Leupon returns to the Bebop being welcomed with open arms by Jet, despite the dispute caused by the way he acted to chase after Julia. After a series of adventures, in episode 24, Hard Luck Woman, the crew is dismembered because Ed, after briefly meeting her father again, leaves with Ein. Faye, adding to the separation, recovers her memory and taken by the anxiety of discovering her parents aren't alive, leaves the ship again. In episodes 25 and 26, The Real Folk Blues, depressed, though not wanting to admit it, Jet and Leupon go to a bar to drown their sorrows in booze, unaware that in the meantime the men of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate are chasing Leupon. The assassins of the organization find Leupon and Jet at the bar in which they undertake a firefight in which Jet is wounded in the left leg by a bullet. Leupon and Jet return to the Bebop with the aid of Shin covering their escape. Leupon, after finding out that the elders of the Red Dragon stopped Vicious's coup and subsequently ordered their henchmen to eliminate any former member of the organization, contacts Faye and asks her to return to the Bebop. Faye returns and tells him, albeit hesitantly, she met Julia who has given her a task to deliver a message to Leupon that she's waiting for him (unbeknownst to Faye) at the cemetery from years passed. Leupon immediately leaves the Bebop and travels to the cemetery whereupon he and Julia are reunited. They are soon joined by the assassins of the Red Dragon who chase them up on the rooftops of the city. Despite Leupon managing to kill all of the assassins, Julia is shot in the back by a stray bullet and dies in Leupon's arms, after asking if what happened was just a dream. Leupon responds positively and, after watching her die, decides to kill Vicious who has since killed the elders and become the new leader of the Red Dragon. Contrary to the expectations of his companions, Leupon returns to the Bebop, but only to say goodbye to them permanently. Leupon asks Jet to cook him food for the last time and then tells the story of his life as a fairy tale. They laugh one last time together, and then Jet lets him go to meet his fate. At the entrance of the hangar Leupon comes across Faye who puts her gun to his head in an attempt to stop him. She reminds him of the time he told her to forget the past and live in the present. Leupon then tells her that his right eye is fake and that it only sees the past, making the past inevitable in his mind. She then tells him that she recovered her memory and realizes that he and Jet are her only family. She urges him not to die, to which he replies he's not going there to die but to find out if he's alive. As he walks away, Faye, grief-stricken, shoots her gun at the ceiling and then surrenders into a defeated cry. Finale Due to an effective surprise, Leupon manages to break into the base of the Red Dragon through the front door and, after killing many of the goons of the organization and receiving injuries to his left arm and left eye, reaches the top floor and the room Vicious is in. During the final battle, he is wounded by a dagger to the left collarbone and a katana to the left quadricep and abdomen. Nevertheless, he manages to kill his rival with a gunshot wound to the chest. Shortly later, Leupon walks down the stairs and is met with the astonishment of the surviving men. Leupon stops in his tracks, points his finger to the men mimicking a gun, says “bang”, and collapses to the ground unconscious. Although it is commonly believed that Leupon is dead from his wounds, Shinichiro Watanabe, the creator, never actually confirmed the character's death. In a 2006 interview with Watanabe, he stated: "I’ve never officially said that he died. At this point, I can tell you that I’m not sure if he’s alive or dead." An indication for Leupon's death might be a fading star at the very end of the camera's upward movement in the credits, though it could have also been Vicious's star. This could be an allusion to Bull's statement during a conversation with a kid in Jupiter Jazz Part 1/2 (Session 12 & 13) in which he states that a fallen star is in fact the tear of a warrior who has finished his battles and "could not find his way to the lofty realm where the great spirit awaits us all." Either way, the story of Leupon: Twilight Omega!bop finished with Leupon laying still on the floor.